Utilisateur:Naaam
"Between the road to light and the road to darkness... neither suits me. I'm taking the middle road." Riku Rapide présentation En gros... Je m'appelle Amélie (ou Nam), j'ai 19 ans. Je suis une judoka à temps partiel, j'habite à Strasbourg. J'ai toujours rêvé d’une vie d’artiste, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve alors je me contente d’aimer l’art simplement (le théâtre et la photographie en particulier…). J'aime les voyages en train, je suis cinéphile sur les bords, gameuse sur les rebords des bords, j’aime la bière mélangée à du sirop et par dessus tout la bonne bouffe. Enfin bref, dans le fond je suis Geek x) thumb|300px|left Signes particuliers *Ceinture noire de judo (sisi) *Fan incontestée d'Harry Potter *A toujours le sourire *Collectionne les keffiehs (8 à son actif) *Déteste les fautes d'orthographes *A une cicatrice sous le menton (comment ça on s'en fout ?) *Aime le foot (uiui, je suis particulière) Détails supplémentaires *Nam possède un blog mais en ce moment elle ne le met pas souvent à jour (voir pas du tout). *Elle possède aussi une compte flickr où elle entrepose ses photos (d'un mauvais goût). *Elle voudrait aller à San Francisco Kingdom Hearts et elle Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? J'ai découvert Kingdom Hearts totalement par hasard il y a de ça 2 ans. Je me baladais à Game et regardait les jeux d'occaz'. Je me suis alorsthumb|300px|right retrouvée avec la boite de Kingdom Hearts dans les mains, j'ai lu la description et ça m'avait l'air pas mal, le concept "FF + Disney" semblait selon moi très attractif. J'ai donc regardé la critique sur internet : 15/20, bonnes critiques des lecteurs, tout y était ; alors je me suis lancée. Et j'ai adoré (même que le mot est faible), j'y ai joué sans relâche pendant des heures et des jours (j'ai d'ailleurs cru, pendant un moment, que je n'allais pas réussir à dépasser le monde d'Atlantica... Ursula, quelle horreur ce boss...). Je me suis ensuite achetée Kingdom Hearts II, qui m'a rendue 100% accro, puis Chains of Mémories (j'adore l'histoire de cet opus, mais je ne l'ai jamais fini parce que le concept des cartes me soulait) et enfin 358/2 days. J'attends maintenant (comme beaucoup je pense) Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep avec énormément d'impatience. Préférences *'Personnages préférés:' Riku, Axel (*mode kikoolol on* Axel i lé tro bôôôôôô !!!!!! *mode kikoolol off*) *'Allié préféré: 'Riku, Dingo *''Musiques préférées:'' #''Destati'' #''Hikari (le remix)'' #''Ven's theme'' #One Winged Angel *'Antagoniste préféré:' Saïx ; "Si j'avais un coeur, ta réponse me ferait mourir de rire", ''Maléfique (mouahahaha) *'Fusion préférée:' Suprême *'Membre de l'Organisation XIII préféré: Axel ; "C'est bon, c'est retenu ?" *'Bataille préférée contre un membre de l'Organisation: '''Saïx *'Bataille préférée : 'Sephiroth (lvl 44, mode expert, sisi rpz mon frère... pardon, je m'emporte... surtout que le record c'est lvl 34 *__*) *'Mondes préférés: Cité du Crépuscule, Rivière Intemporelle (les vois rétros, le noir et blanc... c'trop fun :p) *'Keyblades préférées:' Souvenir Perdu, Fenrir, Ultima (parce que pratique, sinon le design... bof xD) *'Scènes préférées:' Roxas vs Sora, Axel's death et le dialogue entre Xemnas et Ansem le Sage à la fin (le plus travaillé du jeu selon moi... et le moins "culcul". Oui, nan, parce que dès que c'est Dingo et Donald qui parlent ça en devient presque risible quand même...) *'Coopération préférée: '''Travail d'équipe (avec Dingo), Session éternelle (avec Riku) *'Personnage détesté: Kairi... Bon, je la déteste pas, mais je trouve qu'elle est pas très bien travaillée, dans KH je l'aimais bien, mais dans KH II, elle est ridicule (surtout vers la fin du jeu). *'Allié détesté: 'Donald, quelle plaie... *'''Antagoniste détesté: Pat, il sert définitivement à rien, Alice (ah c'est pas un antagoniste ? tant pis...) *'Bataille contre un membre de l’Organisation détestée:' Xigbar, ce combat m'énerve mais d'une force x) *'Bataille détestée:' L'Expérience (je refile toujours ce combat à ma soeur) *'Monde détesté:' Agrabah (les Sans-cœur y sont d'une extrême chiantise :p), Atlantica (une grosse blague ce monde, dans KH comme dans KH II... enfin, surtout dans KH II) *'Coopérations détestées:' Lune bestiale (avec La Bête), Île au trésor (avec Jack Sparrow) Catégorie:Utilisateurs